Just Want You To Know
by Armless-Me
Summary: Set right after HBP. Harry wakes up after dreaming about the moment he ended it with Ginny, and thinks. Songfic to Just Want You To Know, by the Backstreet Boys.


Author's Notes - I'm back! Well, not really, I'm not going to get to pump out chapters anymore. but hey, a one shot's good!I was just listening to this song, and then...**BOOM!** Inspiration hit!

Oh yes, can't forget this! I do not own Harry Potter or "Just Want You To Know" by the Backstreet Boys (possibly one of their only good songs.)

**NOTE: I have cropped off some lyrics, mainly the chorus, as I could not think of anything to say for the same words again four times. I apologize for any inconvience.**

And, without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

_"What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely._

_"I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral...and it was my fault..."_

_She looked away from him. over the lake._

_"I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped...Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more - myself."_

_"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages...months...years maybe..."_

_"But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," said Ginny, half-laughing. "Well...I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much..."_

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He was breathing hard, as if he had just run a marathon, and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. Putting on his glasses, he got out of bed and poured himself a cold glass of water. Sighing, he walked back to his bedroom.

_Looking at your picture, from when we first met. You gave me a smile, that I could never forget. And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night._

As he sat down on his bed, his eyes caught a picture of Ginny Weasley, sitting quietly on his bedstand. The wizard smiled sadly at it. He could still remember when he had first met Ginny. When he had first _really_ met Ginny, not the one who would squeek at the sight of him and run away.

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind. The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night. Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me._

No matter what, he would always be thinking about her. Even back in sixth year, he was dreaming about her. His mind was suddenly flooded with memories of the nights he had stayed up with her in the common room, laughing it up. It meant everything to him. And then he had to go and screw it all up.

_I just want you to know, that I've been fighting to let you go._

Shutting out the fond times, he reminded himself that he _had_ to let her go. He'd probably be on the verge of suicide if she died because of him. Ever since that fateful day, the day of Dumbledore's funeral, he's constantly been waging a war against himself. 'Maybe you should go back..' 'I can't, I'd put her in danger...' 'I want to be with her...' 'I _need_ to be with her...'

_Some days I make it through, and then there's nights that never end..._

'Come on, Potter!' he told himself. 'You got past yesterday, you can get over tonight!' But deep inside, he knew that this would be a long night. His reminiscing he only taken about ten minutes, yet it felt like an eternity, reliving all his happiest moments, and knowing that he could never go back to those times.

_I wish that I could believe...that there's a day you'll come back to me..._

Harry still wished that he could return to those moments, that he could be with Ginny again. He missed her touch, he missed he eyes, he missed her lips against his...hell, he even missed her scent!

_But still I have to say, I would do it all again. Just want you to know..._

Harry felt the slight smile slide off his face. If only he could start his years at Hogwarts all over again. He wouldn't mess things up so much. He would get to know Ginny much earlier, right after the Chamber of Secrets scenario. He could've had years longer with her, but no, he had to be ignorant and think of her as "Ron's little sister."

_All the doors are closing, I'm tryin' to move ahead...and deep inside, I wish it's me instead._

No..there's no point in dwelling on the past, and what could of happened, he realized. If he kept going like this, all the doors of opportunity would close, and he would condemn the world to death. 'Well, now all I have to do is completely forget about Ginny,' he thought sarcastically.

_My dreams are empty, from the day, from the day you slipped away...!_

His dream that night had been a frequent one. He had dreams about half of the time, and all of them were about Ginny, and when he had let her go. He was such an idiot.

_Just want you to know, that since I lost you, I lost myself..._

It was like a part of his heart broke away along with his relationship with the youngest Weasley child. No matter what he was doing, something was missing. He knew what it was, but he couldn't get it back. Even if he did, he would just end up losing her again, only this time, permanently.

_No I can't fake it, there's no one else..._

Now that he thought about it, deep down, he had probably liked Ginny from the beginning. Somehow, he had fooled himself into believing that he fancied Cho Chang. That relationship, well, it sucked like dragon dung.

_I just want you to know, that I've been fighting to let you go._

He was Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the boy destined to detroy the most powerful dark wizard of all time...and he was being torn apart from the inside out, all because of one girl. No, not just a girl - she had grown to be quite the young woman...the woman he loved.

_Some days I make it through, and then there's nights that never end..._

That small smile had returned, full of raw emotion - sadness, regret, but strangely, a tinge of happiness. He'd kick Voldemort's sorry arse, and he'd come back to her. He just hoped Ginny knew that. He just wanted her to know.

_Just want you to know...

* * *

_

If you're reading this, thank you for finishing my story. It's my best work, 1100 words, not counting author's notes. Yeah, my best work is real short. Actually, like 900 words without the flashback... 


End file.
